Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
La discute (a aora) de completintes es moveda a http://lfn.wikia.com/wiki/Vici_de_LFN:DL/Predicativas ---- *Un eserse analoja, con verbos cadenida. Alga de la frases seguente pare bon; otras pare mal. Per ce? Sola par abituas en otra linguas? Simon **El vide nos pinta la casa. **El regarda nos pinta la casa. **El invita nos pinta la casa. ***esta es un poca diferente: lo debe es "el invita nos ce (o afin?) nos pinta la casa" *** Lo difere car el invita simple nos. El no invita "ce nos pinta", car on no pote invita un fato. Simon **El intende nos pinta la casa. **El sujeste nos pinta la casa. **El proibi nos pinta la casa. *Esta es multe simil a la problem de la completintes. Vera, "pinta la casa" en esta frases es un completinte! Simon **me no vide un problem per cualce de los. me ta preferi reteni la "ce" (el vide ce nos pinta la casa), ma esta es sola un preferi. **Eselente. Simon ---- *Il nous voit peindre la maison / Ele vê a gente pintar (pintando) a casa. > Vide *Il nous regarde peindre la maison / Ele olha a gente pintar (pintando) a casa. > Regarda *Il nous invite à peindre la maison / Ele convida a gente a (pra) pintar a casa. > Invita A... *Il veut que nous peignions la maison / Ele quer que a gente pinte a casa. > Intende CE... *Il suggère que nous peignions la maison / Ele sugere que a gente pinte a casa. > Sujeste CE... *Il nous interdit de peindre la maison / Ele proibe à gente de pintar a casa. > Proibi A... DE... (Ance, "Proibi CE...") Patric **Donce, un caos cual nos no ta imita :-) Simon *Donce, me sujeste: **El vide ce nos pinta la casa (e no "pintante" cual ta es el pintante e no nos...)/ El vide nos ci pinta la casa. **El regarda ce nos pinta la casa = El regarda nos ci pinta la casa. **El invita ce nos pinta la casa = El invita nos ce/a pinta la casa. **El intende ce nos pinta la casa = El intende nos ce/de pinta la casa. **El sujeste ce nos pinta la casa = El sujeste nos ce/de pinta la casa. **El proibi ce nos pinta la casa = El proibi nos ce/de pinta la casa. Patric *Tu intende "el ... nos ci pinta la casa"? Con "ce" esta formas no es coreta. Simon ---- *Me no ia atende e coreta ja... ma sola a la frases prima e du... per la otra es "ce", do esta es interesante car la verbos no es de mesma natur !... posable solve de la problem ? ** "El invita nos ce pinta la casa" no es bon. Tu intende "... ce nos ..."? Simon *"El invita nos a pinta la casa" es plu bon (me ia intende : el invita ce nos pinta...) User:Patrick Chevin|Patric]] *El vide nos pinta la casa. (=nos pinta) / El vide nos pintante la casa (El pinta) **Me no es convinseda ce la frase du implica ce el pinta. Me pensa ce la identia de la pintor depende de la ordina de la frase. Si tu dise "el vide nos felis", me ta pensa prima ce nos es felis, car "nos" e "felis" es prosima en la frase. Si tu intende ce el es felis cuando el vide nos, tu ta dise "felis, el vide nos" o "el vide felis nos". E considera "el vide la om pintante la casa" - esce el pinta, o la om? Esta es un problem diferente, nonpertinente a la problem de la completintes. El es simple la problem de loca la averbo per distingui lo de un ajetivo de la ojeto. LFN ave ja un regula clar per esta: averbos vade direta pos la verbo, o a la comensa de la frase. "El vide pintante la casa la om" es fea (car la averbo es tro longa), donce la bon solve es "pintante la casa, el vide la om". (Me pensa ce on pote pone averbos ance en otra locas si los no es ambigua.) Simon *El regarda nos pinta la casa. *El invita nos (a) pinta la casa. *El intende ce nos pinta la casa. *El sujeste ce nos pinta la casa. *El proibi ce nos pinta la casa. Tal pare me coreta, no ? Patric **Me pensa ce nos pote dise lojical "el intende nos a pinta la casa" e "el sujeste nos a pinta la casa" (e multe otra frases simil), ma la frases con "ce" pare plu clar, car los no depende de un sinifia poca nonusual de "a". Per "vide" e "regarda", me trova ce me preferi aora "... nos pintante la casa". Simon ---- *Me gusta "el invita nos a pinta la casa" - estrema clar! E "el proibi nos de pinta la casa" es ance bon - "de" indica la separe entre nos e nos intende. Me no gusta "intende nos de pinta" e "sujeste nos de pinta" - "de" no pare es la preposada coreta. Simon *Ce vos pensa de "el vide/regarda nos en pinta la casa"? Simon **Tu gusta "El invita nos a..." e "El proibi/sujeste nos de...", tu ia deside imita la caos ? (la caos es un ordina ce nos no comprende...) **Si, pos regarda plu prosima, me ia trova alga ordina en la caos :-) Ma me no ia dise ce me gusta "el sujeste nos de" - esta "de" es ancora un preposada acaso. Simon *Pare a me plu bon : el sujeste ce nos pinta / el intende ce nos pinta (>vole ce nos...) Patric Disionario * compare > ? > compara (linguas romanica) Patric ** Interesante. Nos ave la parolas "pare" e "apare" cual veni de un radis latina con E. Nos ave "prepare", "repare", e "separe" de un radis latin con A. E nos ave "compare" de un otra radis latina con A. Posable sola "pare" e "apare" es coreta? (Ma en un varia vea de LFN, los ia es "pare" e "apari"!) Simon *Lo de "compara" valua ance per "prepara", "repara" e "separa" evidente... Patric **esce nos debe cambia los? Jorj **Me ta dise ce si (esta formas con "e" veni de los de engles, ce veni de franses, do la finis "a" e "us"(o) latina deveni "e"... Patric **Me acorda ce los ta es plu bon pos cambia la speles. "Separe" ia es "separa" ante 15 mensas, e nos ia cambia lo - me pensa ce me ia sujeste esta :-( Ma la disionario antica ave "separe" an tal! Simon **Per favore, no cambia! Los es ja coerente, reconosable, e nesesa cambia multe de scrivedas! Perce ? sola car la radis latina fini diferente, intera nonasetable ! Cambia es bon per parolas noncoerente o confusante; Si lo es ja bon per ce repare lo(if it ain't broke why fix it?) Myaleee **Per favore, no responde a un varia vea de la paje, car esta perde la cambias interveninte. Me ia repone los. Simon *No es cambia sola per cambia ma per es coerente, si no tal, on va sempre demanda per ce "compare" e no "compara" o "compari" o "comparu" o "comparo" ? e tal... La parolas es latina e la verbos parteni a tre conjugas con "a", "e" e "i"... Tal es en tota la linguas roman (un bilion de parlores)... Si nos prende como base engles o franses, la finis de la verbos sempre va es "e" ?! An tal me reconose ce la linguas roman no sempre es coerente entre los : franses: assister (prima conjuga > a) ma portuges: assitir (conjuga tre > i)... En franses multe formas de conjuge trae tota la verbos a la prima conjuga (présent indicatif pluriel/imparfait/subjontif/participe présent...) pe. "imparfait" de tota la verbos fini con: ais/ais/ait/ions/iez/aient ; "participe pésent" de tota la verbos fini con "ant"... Esce nos no ta pote tolera ambos formas asta ce un de los es adotada par totas ? Patric